Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including broadband applications such as voice, video and data transmissions. As a result of this increasing demand, fiber optic networks typically include a large number of mid-span access locations at which one or more optical fibers are branched from a distribution cable. These mid-span access locations provide a branch point from the distribution cable and may lead to an end user, commonly referred to as a subscriber. Fiber optic networks which provide such access are commonly referred to as FTTX “fiber to the X” networks, with X indicating a delivery point such as a premises (i.e. FTTP).
Drop cables are utilized to connect the end user to the distribution cable and thus the fiber optic network. For example, multi-port optical connection terminals have been developed for interconnecting drop cables with a fiber optic distribution cable at a predetermined branch point in a fiber optic network between a mid-span access location on the distribution cable and a delivery point such as a subscriber premises. Utilizing such terminals, drop cables extending from a delivery point may be physically connected to the communications network at the branch point provided by such terminals as opposed to at the actual mid-span access location provided on the distribution cable. Alternatively, however, drop cables may connect to the distribution cable at the mid-span access location.
Cables of the fiber optic network, such as stub cables and drop cables, may extend over relatively long distances, and typically are supported at various locations along these distances on poles such as power utility or telephone company owned poles. One current issue is that the power utility or telephone company that owns a pole requires payment (typically an annual lease payment) for each attachment to the pole to support such cable. Currently known apparatus for supporting such cables in such a manner only support individual cables, thus making the attachment of multiple cables to a pole a relatively expensive venture.
Further, apparatus for supporting such cables must support the cables while holding a certain tension, slip differential, and degree of line angle exit. Known apparatus do not offer a solution to this problem that is also of a desirably small size with a minimal number of assembly pieces and a simple installation process.
Accordingly, improved cable support devices for fiber optic communications networks would be advantageous. In particular, improved cable support devices which are capable of supporting multiple cables in a fiber optic communications networks would be desirable.